The Life and Times of Santana Lopez
by JessicaHayden
Summary: Its all Santana and of course a bit of Brittany love. The rest of Glee club show up eventually. What's it like to be completely popular and have enough power to get away with murder? Will it all come tumbling down? Read and find out...
1. Chapter 1

_Tell me what you think, I need reviews! Want to find out what happens at Puck's party? Because I can tell you right now something major goes down. All comments are appreciated! I'm open for suggestion's what would you like to happen? Over and out... Enjoy_

_

* * *

_

Santana Lopez. A leader, a bitch and a slut among other things. That's the way she liked it. She liked to be in control, but not in the obsessive Rachel Berry way; that's creepy. If there was one thing she liked more than being in control, it was scaring the living shit out of anyone who needed to be taken down a peg or seven. Quinn Fabray's shoes would be hard to fill for any other average girl, but Santana had it covered. She could lead anyone into doing anything and Coach Sylvester really admired that about her. As far as Sue was concerned, anything was better than the Fabray baby fiasco; that was just embarrassing for the squad. Santana could strut with vigour and spite like no one else, leaving the rest of the nobodies envying in her wake. Her stare killing peoples souls. On the field her moves were precise and landings were pristine. To Coach Sylvester she was near enough to a perfect head cheerleader. Santana always strived for perfection, running till she could run no more, dancing till she couldn't move her feet and smiling till the muscles in her cheeks broke down and died. That was just at practise, at competitions she worked even harder.

Although outside of her Cheerio's squad she wasn't exactly an angel. She partied hard, sex, drugs, alcohol; the world was her drunken, high, preggo oyster. She could do anything and make it cool. Once she took a hit of cocaine and within two days three quarters of her school had followed suit. She knew exactly what power she held and she abused it daily. Her family life was difficult but she didn't complain because of the popularity she held in ___McKinley High, that counted for everything in her life. _

Then there was Brittany, her little confidante. Santana could tell Brittany anything and it was instantly forgotten, or she could tell her facts about the world and they would be memorised. For example, Santana once told Brittany that cats actually enjoy reading. From then on Brittany had a sneaking suspicion that her cat had been reading her diary. Santana did try and keep Brittany out of trouble, because she did tend to get herself into all sorts of situations. Santana didn't mind though, she liked caring for her. In return she got undivided attention from Brittany and genuine love. The friendship kind. She knew even if she fell from grace Brittany's loyalty would still lie with her. She was Santana's one and only true friend; her best friend. Brittany was the only one capable of reigning in Santana's fiery temper, and if she didn't the whole school would be royally fucked. Santana and Brittany both needed each other in completely different ways, Santana loved it. Even though at times Brittany over stepped her boundaries and got a little too flirty, Santana could deal with it.

A constant worry on Santana's mind was if she would lose her popularity. It niggled at her, every second of her school day kept in cool mode. Glaring at loners; crossing arms and cocking her head in the fashion that only she could pull off. It seemed that it was a matter of time before everything would topple in on her. She knew how hard she worked so she wouldn't go down without a fight and everyone knew it. Could anything upset her train in motion? Did anyone have the strength to bring her down? Of course not, she's Santana motherfucking Lopez, right? These are the life and times of Ms Santana Lopez...

I took a long drag from my cigarette and watched Brittany play with a pile of freshly cut grass. She ran her delicate hand through it and grasped a hand full and threw it into the air. She watched as the blades fell singularly to the ground, utterly amazed.

"Did you see that San?" her eyes widened.

"Yea totally cool." Sometimes it was better to play along with her childlike mesmerisation.

"It's like huge green rain." She said factually.

I just lay back chuckling, cigarette still in hand. I offered it to her and she took it and inhaled deeply. She then exhaled and coughed slightly.

"Britt, you ok?" I brought my head up to look at her.

"... Um I guess, it feels like I ate a melting tyre."

"It's relaxing though B, don't worry about it. You'll get used to it." I winked her way.

She just stared off into the distance and I lay back down onto the grass and enjoyed the sun. I rubbed my arms in the warmth and Brittany took my hand.

"Let's party."

"It's two o'clock Britt, we'll go at about six ok?"

She frowned slightly. "Fine, but you're buying me a hit" she handed back the cigarette.

I took yet another long drag. "Only if you're well behaved." I smirked.

"I will be I swear!" she smiled childishly.

She crawled over onto me and straddled my hips.

"Britt?"

"Uh huh?"

"What exactly are you doing?"

"I dunno..." she trailed off.

I looked up at her questioningly. "Well get off, we're going back to mine to get ready." I pushed her slightly.

She stood up and held her hands out to assist me standing up. She grabbed my hands and heaved me upwards. Thanks to all the brute strength work in Cheerio's Brittany was really strong. She took my hand and we walked to her car. The park was pretty desolate today which was weird because it was beautifully sunny outside and there were no clouds, I wondered where everyone was. Brittany skipped along while I tried to keep up. I unlocked the car and opened the door for Brittany; she curtsied politely and then laughed before getting in. I smiled as I went around to the driver's seat. I slid in and turned the engine on. As it grumbled into life I switched on the radio. Brittany bobbed her head and looked to the world outside her window.

"What are you wearing tonight?" I asked casually.

"I've got a dress in my bag... or maybe it's just a long t-shirt." She contemplated for a few moments. "Anyway, what about you?"

"Yea, I've got a little black dress... Puck's gonna die when he sees me."

"Yay." Brittany exclaimed.

We pulled up outside my house and I killed the engine. I took Brittany's bag from the backseat. I got out and put the straps on my shoulders. We linked our pinkies and walked to my front door, I unlocked it with my keys in my free hand. I opened the door and allowed Brittany to enter first.

"Just go straight up to my room, ok." She nodded in reply.

"Want anything to eat?"

"Ooh yes please."

"Alright, I think we have brownies, I'll bring you up one."

Brittany beamed. She loved chocolate, but because of Coach Sylvester's diet plan she very rarely had it. Coach said 'if you have to turn to chocolate to feed your incessant hormonal cravings, fine. But expect to run nine hundred extra laps to make up for the disgrace you have inflicted on the Cheerio race.' (Yes is the eyes of Sue Sylvester, her Cheerio's were a different race.) I made my way to the fridge and put two brownies on a plate. I then made my way up the stairs to my room. Brittany had already seated herself on my bed, flicking through one of my magazines. Her legs were crossed and head looked up as I stood in the doorway.

"Brownies! Thanks S." She said as I put the plate down on the bed.

I smiled and went over to my wardrobe. I opened it and searched through the abundance of clothes to find the dress I told her about earlier. I pulled it out and admired it silently. I hooked the dress on the handle of wardrobe door.

"Woah, is that the dress?" Brittany said with a mouth full of brownie.

"...Uh, yea it is, what do you think?" I snickered at her.

"Well put it on, lemme see!" She demanded

"I'll put it on later" I smirked and walked over to her sitting on the bed.

I then lay across the bed and broke a brownie in half. I took a bite and let it melt on my tongue. What Coach doesn't know won't hurt me. I looked to Brittany who was still enjoying her treat and flitting through the glossy pages. Her head then tiled upwards.

"What's the plan for tonight?" She queried.

"The usual, I'll hang with Puck for a bit and show him what I got. Then I'll come and find you and we can make the rest of the losers drool. You can find a guy if you want though? Oh and we need to get completely smashed."

"Sounds like a plan, I am totally up for getting smashed."

I smirked at her, always knowing she would never turn down some time to get frisky with yours truly.

"Hey San?"

Hey yourself, what's up?"

She looked down at the magazine once more. "I don't think I can read."

I cocked my head to side and gave her a questioning look. I then proceeded to turn the magazine the right way up.

"What about now?"

"Ooh so much better" she read more deeply into the pages.

I left her to her new found interest and continued with my brownie. They weren't half bad. It was pretty impressive because I seriously doubted my baking abilities. Soon I finished it off and got up.

"Want to start getting ready?"

"Sure."

With that she started to rummage through her bag. She pulled out a dress which was obviously perfectly folded by her mom. She let it unfold as she held it out. It was white off the shoulder dress with black writing on the front, it wrote: Love?

"Nice dress" I commented.

"You haven't seen it on me yet." She smiled slyly.

I grabbed my dress off its hanger and flung it on the bed. I took off my Cheerio's top and heard Brittany groan.

"I'm stuck..." she was halfway between taking her top off but had tangled her arms in the material.

"One second, don't move." She stood there with a blank expression until I assisted her and she blushed slightly.

"Sorry San..."

"Its fine B, just try and take your top on like the rest of the world sometime?" She then nodded.

I went back to fetch my dress and unzipped the back. I took off my skirt and put my legs into the black material. I pulled it right the way up. I attempted to zip it myself but it just wasn't happening. I felt a hand then take the zipper and gently tug it to close the dress.

"Thank you Britt." I smiled to myself.

I turned around to find Brittany looking in the mirror at her dress. It was hot on her, no doubt. It showed off what great legs she had. I was too jealous for words. I then went to stand beside her in the mirror.

"Damn S, you're a-ttractive" I laughed at her remark.

"You know it. Looking pretty fine yourself." She then giggled to herself.

"Makeup?" I suggested. She agreed ad took my hand and led me to the bathroom.

Once I had finished applying my war paint. Brittany tugged at my dress and grinned. I took her makeup bag and started with foundation. I lined her eyes and put some eye shadow on her eyelids. I patted blusher onto her cheeks and smeared lipstick precisely on her lips. I concluded with mascara and ran my hand through her blonde locks.

"Perfect."

We went back into my room and Brittany got her shoes and I put some money in my bra.

"Ready?" I said as I looked over to her fidgeting with her heels.

"Uh huh" She signalled.

"Let's get gone then."

We then walked to Puck's house because I refused to drive because 1) that would mean I would have to carry keys. 2) It would mean I couldn't drink or take half as much stuff as I had intended to. Pinkies locked we walked onto Puck's front lawn, music already audible.

"Rave on." I whispered to Brittany. She gleefully screeched. This was going to be a night I would never remember.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey again... So here's the party tell me what you think!. rate and review and i shall write the about the aftermath of the party. who remembers what? is Brittany really OK? whats going on with Santana... all will be revealed... :) over and out... enjoy 3_

* * *

We got to the door and opened it. My heart pounded and so did the music. The bass beats thumped and forced a rhythm through each person in the room, I turned to Brittany.

"I'm going to find Puck." I told her as I took my pinkie back from her grasp.

"No you're not! You're buying me at least one pill, you promised." She whined.

So I did. "Fine." I groaned, I retook her hand and dragged her along.

I pulled her to a shady looking guy counting cash in the corner. He looked up and smiled. I took some of the money out of my bra, and the dealer smirked.

"It's not like you're getting any of this, perve." I said sharply as her eyed me up and down.

"Hey, I just want the money." He grinned creepily. "How can I be of service?"

"Cocaine, E and Weed... for two." I whispered.

"Ooh no weed... I got everything else though."

"What sort of fucked dealer are you? I'll take it anyway." I said as we made our exchange.

"Watch the attitude honey, and introduce me to your friend will you?" He said as he eye fucked Brittany.

"No." I stated.

"Well then fuck your little lesbian ass, get outta here!"

I grabbed Brittany's hand and took her upstairs to one of the bathrooms. I handed over one of the tablets. I then set up two lines of Cocaine. I let her go first and she dizzily stood straight up. Then I went for my line and snorted it in one go. Then I held up my E and she mimicked me. We downed them and laughed.

"You gonna be ok?" I asked her.

"Umm... yea I guess so."

"Britt, don't go near that dealer ok?" The tone in my voice was forceful.

"He was kind of hot, in the Simon Cowell way."

I had to laugh at that. "B, I'm serious!"

"Ok I won't" She muttered as she held a hand on her heart. "I swear."

With that I shuffled out of the bathroom and Brittany followed me down stairs. I spotted Puck and waved goodbye to Brittany and said hello to my on-off boyfriend. I pushed through the throngs of teenagers and he held out a hand which I grasped onto. We walked into the kitchen and were surrounded my best friends; alcoholic beverages. He asked if I wanted a drink and I gave him that 'of-course-you-jackass' look. He handed me a cup of vodka and coke.

"Thanks Puckachu."

"I told you to stop calling me that! I'm not a fucking Pokemon!" He chuckled

I downed my cup and handed it to Puck. "Again!" I ordered. He filled it back up with the same mixture. I sipped at this one so as to not over do it too soon.

"So you just gonna stand there or are you gonna hit on me?" I questioned.

He looked around the kitchen. "I was just going to get to that." He picked me up and heaved me onto the counter top with ease. I looked down at him and wrapped my arms around his neck. I leaned down and kissed him on the lips repeatedly. I ran my fingers through his mohawk. I parted my lips and allowed his tongue to enter. I had to admit he had skills, but I guess that's only because he'd experienced me. There was something else I had to admit however; Brittany did it better. We knew exactly what each other liked. I couldn't think about that now. It was all about Puckasauras. He pulled back for a breath a kissed my neck. I moaned slightly as he did so. His hands moved from around my waist upwards towards my abdomen and on to my breasts. He palmed them rhythmically over my dress. He pulled back again.

"I forgot to say you look totally hot tonight." He breathed

"Well aren't you a little gentlemen."

"Although you would look hotter if...-" He trailed off and I cut in.

"I physically can't look any hotter that this, no one can, and you know that Puckerman." I spat.

"Well yea you would if... you were in my bed."

"Ha. Ha. So fucking funny, not tonight Puckling. I'm getting drunk. This is all you're getting tonight."

"Santana, don't be a bitch..." He whined.

"Whining is so not hot. Let me down."

I went in for a final few kisses and he took me and put me back down on the floor.

"Thanks." I smirked and bit my lip suggestively.

I went over to get myself a drink. I got a red and white party cup and filled it with Jack Daniels. I went from the kitchen leaving Puck to do whatever. I got to the living room which was chockfull of people. The music took me and I was grinding up on the first guy I saw. I moved to the beat and loved every second. I took the guys drink and downed it. Not sure what it was but it tasted somewhat alcoholic. I spotted a group forming by the pool table and I wanted to see what all the commotion was about and more importantly; why it wasn't about me. I jostled my way through the crowd. To find two people making out on the pool table.

It was Brittany. She was unconscious. I needed to help her. I barged through the final few people.

"Brittany!" I screamed.

I grabbed the jerk on her by the collar of his shirt and he fell from the pool table to the ground with a thud. He bolted back up.

"Oh look whose back, want your girlfriend to fuck you or something? Hormonal bitch."

"You'd like that wouldn't you? You fucking forty year old, virgin, paedo." I snarled at the encounter with the dealer.

"I'm not afraid to hit a dyke, even if your hot." He shot at me.

"Hitting me would probably turn you on. You into that sort of stuff you drugged up teenfucker?"

He then swung at me. I wasn't ready and he caught me right on the eye.

"Well look at that, hope your proud dickless wonder." Just as I finished my rant I kicked him right where it hurt.

He fell to the floor and groaned in agony. I kicked him repeatedly in the stomach. He held out a hand and grabbed hold of my foot. He dragged me down to the floor. He hit me square in the mouth and I could feel blood trickle down my lip. I instinctively tried to get to my feet. I was too fast for the guy, I was up on my feet and he just lay there. Time for a finisher.

"If your here to sell; sell. Don't go sleazing on girls who you couldn't even get when you were in high school. Especially when their un-fucking-conscious. Just cause you were some techy freak with no friends doesn't mean you can try and be cool now."

I then used all the power in my right leg to kick him square in the face. I think I knocked him out, but it was his own fault so I felt justified. Some of the football jocks grabbed him and picked him up.

"Wait." I spoke as the room was pretty much silent. I searched the guy's pockets. I took the Cocaine and some of the money.

"Thanks you can throw him out now." God I loved having control.

They walked with the dealer to the door, counted to three and threw him simultaneously out the front door. The party was starting to subside after that little incident. I hurried back over to the pool table and I looked at Brittany. She was still breathing and he hadn't hit her or anything so all was ok. My brain was fried. I got onto the table and put Brittany's arm around me to know she was there.

"Night B." I took hold of her hand and intertwined out fingers. Then it just went black.


	3. Chapter 3

_Its the morning after the night before. Santana's pretty shook up and just can't quite remember what went on... over and out - enjoy_

_Santana's POV..._

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but damn I wish did._

I woke up dying. Last night was crazy. I have no idea happened. I needed to regain control though. My breathing was relatively normal. There was an arm around my waist. I turned to find Brittany completely knocked out. Her face peaceful and her breaths shallow. We were sleeping on a pool table and my back ached. I went to rub the sleep from my eyes and a searing pain went through my face. Fuck. I got up and slid off the table trying not to wake Brittany. I got to the nearest mirror and got a bit of a surprise. The area around my left eye was bruised and my lip was split. I was trying to remember what happened when to arms slithered around my waist.

"Oh shit Santana, who did you piss off last night?" Puck growled. "Cause I'll kill him!"

"I...I can't remember, but when I do I'll kill the jerk."

"Want some ice or something?"

"Nah, I'd better get Brittany back to my place and put her to bed." I said thoughtfully.

"Puck." I called after he had turned towards the kitchen.

"Yea?"

"Do you know what happened?" I queried.

"Um, well I know I saw you at the start of the night and we had some sexy time...-"

"Did I fuck you last night?" I said with an air of disgust.

"No... Just making out." He replied disappointedly. "Then you went off to find Brittany and she was with some other random guy."

"Shit... that's probably because of him." I paused and tried to remember. "I'll talk to B later."

"Ok well I'm gonna get some breakfast."

"Later Puck" I kissed him on the cheek.

I went back over to the pool table. I watched her body inhale and exhale slowly, it was cute. I tried to wake her by gently nudging her. She roused but then just turned onto her side.

"Britt." I whispered into her ear.

"I'm up. I'm up" she groaned.

"C'mon B, put your arm around my shoulder."

She sidled over to me and I took her arm. I placed it around my shoulder and I took her off the table. Her feet dragged on the floor but I poked her and she started to walk. We got the front door and I waved to Puck who just emerged from kitchen with cereal and a beer. We made our way back to my house and I tried to figure out a way to get her upstairs. I took her legs in my other hand and cradled her. I laid her down on my bed and she pulled me in.

"Britt? ...What are you doing?" I muffled as she kissed me.

"Jesus I swear I didn't touch that duck?" she whispered.

"What...No, B, just go to sleep." And with that she drifted off into her crazy dream world.

I watched her sleep for a few minute; Lying next to her. The silence and darkness merged together in this beautiful moment as she tossed and gasped, in her self created dimension. I sat up and my head started to spin.

"Fuck" I muttered out loud. My head was thumping. I tried to get up and got a major head rush. I sank to my knees and lay on my floor. I need to talk to Brittany when I wake up.

I awoke once more to the sounds of rustling. Brittany was always so fricking loud.

"Britt, seriously?"

"San, are you awake?

"Yes Brittany, I am." I said with a little frustration running through my voice.

"I heard a noise." She said, her voice shaking.

I pushed myself up to see over the bed. I looked at her pacing the room. I sat up onto my bed. I lay up against the headboard.

"C'mere." I ordered her.

"But S..." she trailed off.

I held my pinkie aloft and she met it with her own. She then lay down and nestled into my side.

"Still tired?" I whispered.

'I think so."

"Ok well when you're not, we need to talk." I tried my hardest to make it not sound serious.

"Ok" she whined.

I hauled her closer to me and we fell asleep nestled together.

We rose later that evening and went down to kitchen. I made us both something to eat. Brittany tucked into her sandwich and looked up at me.

"San?" she said quietly as I turned around to sit down beside her.

"Yup"

"What happened?" She said with concern written all over her face as she pointed towards my eye.

"Ugh... I don't know, I was gonna ask you about it."

Her face darkened. "I... I didn't do that to you, did I?"

"Hell no B! Well I don't think so..." I trailed off.

"Oh thank god!" She said happily

"So Britt... what the hell went down last night?"

"Umm... well I took the hit you gave me... and you went off with Puck... and I found a guy... and then I woke up on a pool table." She stuttered trying to recall the events.

"Hmm, about that guy, who was he?"

"Cause I asked his name?" She laughed.

"It's serious Brittany... I think he did this to me.' I told her.

"Oh" She said on the verge of crying. "I'm sorry, I can't remember..."

Yet another thing that Brittany couldn't remember. Sometimes it annoyed me that her brain worked as well as a broken sieve. Then again I wasn't much better. Maybe I'll ask around tomorrow at school.

Ever get that feeling that everyone's looking at you? Of course I do but today was different, it was like they were all whispering too. I linked my arm in Brittany's as a sort of safety blanket. Brittany didn't notice any of it and unhooked my arm as she went to her locker. We got our books and headed for Spanish. We sat in our usual seats in the back row.

"Britt, everyone's talking about me." I said in a suspicious whisper.

"Well duh! You're hot." She said to loud at that point when everyone decides to be quiet. "Sorry" she muttered as every head in the room turned.

"No, I mean... In the bad way." I frowned.

"Your frowny face is cute." She giggled. "You didn't do anything Sanny, don't worry, be happy" She sang in a really bad Jamaican accent.

"I'll be happy if you never do that again." I smirked

Mr Schuester came into the classroom all flustered.

"Santana, come with me. Now!" He said sternly.

I got up trying my hardest not to show the worry on my face. I walked out of the classroom and followed Mr Schue to Principal Figgins' office. I saw a cop in there talking to the Principal through the glass. Oh Fuck. I went in and before I had a chance to sit down.

"Ms Lopez you will be going with this officer here down to the station for questioning."

"I... What..." I was totally confused.

"Just cooperate Ma'am and there will be no issue."

What. The. Fuck.

I got in the police car and he didn't put the sirens on at my request. This was embarrassing enough. On my way out of the building I spotted Berry with complete shock on her face. I wanted to die.


	4. Chapter 4

_Santana's POV..._

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but damn I wish did._

**_Everythings changing... Santana's world is becoming more crazy by the day. Reviews needed for the next chapter please... its a good one I swear!_**

We pulled up at Limas only police station. The officer didn't handcuff me so I opened the car door myself. He escorted me into the building at sat me down at a desk.

"Just sit there until I call you Ms Lopez." He said with authority running through his voice.

I sat silently. Fuck. I went through all the things that had happened in the last few days and I kept coming back to the party at Puck's, something obviously happened. I tried to think so hard I gave myself a headache.

"Lopez, Santana Lopez?" I looked up and saw the officer calling out my name. I raised my hand and he ushered me into one of those interrogation rooms. It was an average looking room with a wooden table and two chairs.

He sat down opposite me. He shuffled through some of his paper and cleared his throat.

"Santana Lopez, you are being charged with assault." He stated.

What? I didn't assault anyone recently. I gave him a confused look. "Who exactly did I assault?"

"The report states that on last Saturday evening you instigated a brawl with a twenty eight year old male at a house party, and he would like to press charges."

I was nearly knocked off my seat as the memories came flooding back. It was that fucking drug dealer. How dare he try and pin what happened on me, it wasn't my fault he was trying to use Brittany. What a creep.

"Look I didn't-" I tried to defend myself.

"Ms Lopez, do wish to appeal these charges." He cut in.

"Of course I do." I replied quickly.

"Do you wish to make a statement?" He asked.

I nodded vigorously. He clicked a button on the old fashioned tape recorder on the table.

"Santana Lopez Statement, case number 143." He gestured for me to start.

"Well on Saturday we went to Puck's for a house party. I was with my best friend Brittany."

He clicked the button again. "Wait, Brittany... Pierce?" He said slowly.

"Yes, why?"

"Please don't tell me she's involved, she's about as clever as a rock..." He chuckled to himself

"Don't call her dumb..." I said sharply. "And yes I would think she is involved seen as that guy tried to make out with her while she was out cold." I said as I folded my arms. "And yes there are witnesses."

"And you're sure that's what happened? You do realise even if that true you will still get charged with assault?" He queried suspiciously.

What are you trying to say? That's what happened." I urged.

"Santana, do you see yourself going places? Getting out of Lima?" I nodded. "Do you think you'll go as far with a criminal record?"

"Well I don't know, it's not exactly like I can change anything..." I really wasn't sure what this obviously crooked officer was getting at.

"Santana, this is one of those moments where life gives you a break. Brittany's not going places, trust me. It wouldn't make a difference to her whether she did or didn't have a record. You on the other hand could make something of your life. Are you catching my drift?"

"Not really..." I was still so lost.

"Blame Brittany." He said bluntly.

"But... I... I can't." I stuttered.

"Yes you can it's so simple and makes it much easier. You simply say that Brittany did it and then get her to plead guilty in court. You can't appeal if someone says their guilty."

"Why are you saying all this?" I demanded.

"Because I wanna keep Lima's reputation intact. I don't want any media getting wind of this happening, you know? With you being Latina and all, people might get the wrong idea about Lima's judicial system, think we were racist or prejudice."

I scowled at the end line. I also wanted to keep my reputation, and future reputation intact.

"Would she go to jail or anything?" I said with a hint of worry.

"No, I could work so that she only did community service for a couple of weeks.

I mused over the offer for a few minutes. I couldn't do this to Brittany, I mean I know I'm selfish but this would be a step too far. I knew she wouldn't even care, or realise what was going on but still I'd feel horrible. Although over the years I've received so many I.O.U's that maybe they would cancel each other out. I can't believe I was actually defending the point of giving Brittany a permanent record. I was such a shit friend.

"Look I need time to think about this." I said straight out.

"Alright, two days. Then you come back in here and make you official statement."

I got up and went for the door I looked back and the officer nodded I left the station feeling so unsure as to what to do. I needed Brittany. I flipped up my phone and noticed I had two missed calls and seven unread messages. I dialled her number immediately. It rang once and she picked up.

"If this isn't Santana, I don't care." She said slowly.

"Britt, it's me."

"SANTANA! Come over right now, you're staying the night." She exclaimed.

"I'll be over as soon as I can."

I called a number for a taxi service and waited twenty minutes for it to show up. I got in and told him Brittany's address. He pulled up outside Brittany's house and I paid him. I got out and went up to the front door. Brittany answered the door and engulfed me in a hug. She kissed me full on the lips and cried.

"Brittany its ok, calm down.

"San... I was so worried... where did you go?" she asked in between tears.

"I'll explain later, let's just get inside ok?" I took her hand and led her back inside. She sniffled and followed without hesitation. I led her up to her room and walked her over to the bed. I sat her down and gave her a tissue that I got out of the box on her desk. I dabbed her cheeks. She smiled slightly and looked up to meet my eyes.

"What happened Santana, tell me..." she trailed off.

I had to tell her and make my decision at the same time. I didn't want to hurt Brittany that's for sure. Then again, I wanted to go places. I could take Brittany with me; help her, like I always did. I could help her open a dance studio. She'd love that... wouldn't she? I knew Brittany would go along with anything I said. This was going to be one of those life changing conversations that afterwards you pretty much have your whole life plan set out. Focus Lopez... Your strong... this has got to be done... maybe there was a way around it. An idea popped into my head. Maybe, just maybe.


End file.
